This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previous studies have indicated that leuprolide acetate (Lupron Depot) is efficacious in the treatment of precocious puberty. In the late 1990's Dr. Lee and research subjects at HMC participated in some of these clinical trials. The purpose the proposed research study is to determine the long-term effects of using Lupron in children with central precocious puberty. Approximately 50 people will take part in this research nationwide and about 9 subjects who were previously studied at HMC are expected to take part at this follow up study. Each subject will be asked to have one or two office visits in the GCRC, at which time the following assessments will be completed: height Measurement, weight Measurement, completion of a brief questionnaire that will ask about reproductive health, and an abdominal Ultrasound for female participants.